1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a raincoat, and in particular relates to a one-sleeved raincoat capable of protecting both the person of the user and items which are carried by the user from becoming wet by falling rain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great variety of raincoats are available for protecting portions of a user's body from becoming wet by falling rain. However, the preponderance of these raincoats do not prevent purses, briefcases, bags, and other personal belongings carried by the user from becoming wet by falling rain. Accordingly, there is a need for a raincoat capable of shielding a body and head of a user from falling rain, and additionally capable of shielding purses, briefcases, bags, and other personal belongings carried by the user from rainfall.
A variety of protective garments have been devised for keeping both a body of a user and items carried by the user from becoming wet during rainfall. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,448 to Karow appears to show a protective garment for a mailman capable of covering a mailbag, thereby allowing it to remain dry during rainfall. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,797 to Hill appears to show a protective garment having one sleeve and allowing the user to carry and protect a package underneath. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,995 to Whiteside appears to show a protective garment for use by a mailman, having a cape for selectively draping over a mailbag.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.